<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roach Is Baby by thecomfortofoldstorries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232405">Roach Is Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries'>thecomfortofoldstorries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inked Up Idiots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is a horse girl, Jaskier meets Roach, M/M, Roach Ships It (The Witcher), Tattoo Artist Jaskier | Dandelion, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomfortofoldstorries/pseuds/thecomfortofoldstorries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt swings by the barn on the way to dinner with Jask and introduces his boyfriend to his horse (wife/love of his life).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inked Up Idiots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roach Is Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i... went a little horse girl on main for this one....<br/>no apologies tho<br/>it's cute</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry. I just have to go check on Roach before we go to dinner,” Geralt cringed as he turned away from the restaurant Jaskier had wanted to go to. </p>
<p>Jaskier just put a foot on Geralt’s dash and made himself comfortable, “Oh what’s wrong with our baby?”</p>
<p>“<em>Our baby?</em>” Geralt nearly swerved into a ditch. </p>
<p>“I’ve seen enough pictures and heard enough stories that I happen to have grown attached. Now answer my question,” Jaskier didn’t seem phased at all. In fact, he seemed to think it was perfectly normal to just adopt your partner’s animals after three months of dating.</p>
<p>Geralt took a steadying breath and tried not to read into it. Jaskier said wild things all the time, he was just beginning to get used to it, “She got her teeth floated.” </p>
<p>Jaskier was quiet for a moment, tapping Bonnie the Blue Footed Boobie on his thigh, “I’m having some horrible image of pumping her mouth full of water until her teeth come out, please tell me what this means.” </p>
<p>“Horse dentist filed down the sharp bits of her teeth so she can chew better.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Ow!”</p>
<p>“Oh no, they sedate the horses. That’s why I didn’t answer last night. I- uh. Didn’t want to leave her in case she laid down and got cast.”</p>
<p>Jaskier shifted and peered at him over the rim of his sunglasses with a fond smirk, “Sweetheart, I don’t speak Horse Girl.”</p>
<p>“Cast is… cast? Getting stuck laying down? But stuck on or under something? Once Roach did it by rolling on a pile of shavings I hadn’t spread yet so she couldn’t roll back over where she had room to get up. I had to pull her back over it by her legs…” he chuckled at the memory then paused as he turned into the barn’s driveway, “I see how this sounds odd.”</p>
<p>Jaskier sat upright and leaned forward, mouth open in awe as he took in the stables that looked like something straight out of a high(er) budget daytime soap, “So this is why you live in a studio.”</p>
<p>Geralt sighed as he parked the truck in front of Roach’s barn in between the indoor arena and the massive covered wash racks, “Yup.”</p>
<p>Jaskier got a brief tour, or more accurately, he followed Geralt to Roach’s stall and pointed at things and asked questions the entire time. There were so many horses. He’d never seen a horse up close, except for that one mounted police officer on his trip to Canada and that wasn’t an all too fond memory. He was almost vibrating with excitement when they reached Roach’s stall. </p>
<p>Geralt stepped in and greeted her so softly Jaskier thought he might faint, “Hey, Ro. How’s my sweet girl?”</p>
<p>She pressed her forehead into the hand he held up and nickered. Geralt just laughed and scratched under the little tuft of long hair between her ears. He leaned forward to give her a kiss and whispered something in her ear that Jaskier couldn’t catch despite his best efforts. </p>
<p>Geralt turned back to face Jaskier, looping one of his arms over Roach’s neck and giving him a proud almost-smile, “Wanna come say hi?”</p>
<p>Jaskier ever so hesitantly stepped down into her stall, “She won’t step on my toes if she doesn’t like me right?”</p>
<p>“She might. She’s never met someone in Berks and daisy dukes,” Geralt winked as he ran his fingers through Roach’s mane. </p>
<p>Jaskier took a moment to register his sarcasm and flipped him off with a grin. Geralt gently gripped his wrist and manipulated his hand into a flat surface, popping a sugar cube in his palm.</p>
<p>“Just keep your hand flat and let her sniff you. She’s easy to win over,” Geralt’s voice was unbearably fond and Jaskier found him watching his face more than the horse reaching her nose toward his outstretched hand. </p>
<p>It was one of two times since he’d known Geralt that he didn’t have at least one solid worry line in his forehead. Hell, his whole body was more relaxed.</p>
<p>Roach took the sugar cube and explored his hand, wiggling her upper lip over his palm and wrist before snorting and shaking her head.</p>
<p>Jaskier yelped and jumped back, earning a confused head bob from Roach and a laugh from Geralt, “It’s okay. Something just tickled her nose.” </p>
<p>“She’s just so big…” Jaskier muttered, stepping forward and holding his hand out just like Geralt had shown him.</p>
<p>“You can pet her too.”</p>
<p>Jask just brushed his fingertips over the white patch on her face but she pressed into him, bobbing her head a bit to use his hand to scratch at a certain spot between her eyes. </p>
<p>“Oh! Hello! Does this mean she likes me?”</p>
<p>Geralt’s smile covered his whole face, another thing Jaskier had only seen a handful of times, “She does. You want to go for a ride?”</p>
<p>“Now!? In shorts?!”</p>
<p>“Oh no, sometime next week maybe? You’re not supposed to ride for a couple days after a float.” Geralt started running his hands over her back and belly, then her legs as if he was looking for something. He pinched right at the peak of her rump, making her flinch a little bit and swish her tail, which he seemed satisfied with. Then he pushed at her middle, just gently leaning against her and watching her feet. When nothing happened he seemed pleased and moved on to checking her water and kicking around some of the shavings and, to Jaskier’s disgust, poop. </p>
<p>“Darling what are you looking for?” </p>
<p>“Anything unusual. She looks fine though,” he draped his arms over her back, now on opposite sides from Jaskier, “Could I convince you to walk her up and down the breezeway for me?”</p>
<p>Was this the date night Jaskier had been expecting? No. Was it absolutely adorable and delightful to see Geralt so clearly in his element? Fuck yes. He giggled and played little games with Roach and was so gentle and patient with both Roach and Jaskier. It was, so far, the best date they’d been on, the first one included. Jaskier had gotten a little peek at who Geralt was when he was truly at home. </p>
<p>After a brief and very goofy showmanship lesson, they strolled out of the barn with Geralt’s arm draped over Jask. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. Restaurant’s probably full by now…” Geralt sighed, opening Jaskier’s door for him. </p>
<p>Jask hopped up on the seat and pulled Geralt to stand between his knees, “I don’t give a flying fuck about where we eat. This was lovely.” </p>
<p>There was a look in Geralt’s eyes that reminded Jask of a little kid being told they could play outside for one more hour, “Really? You had fun?”</p>
<p>“Of course, darling,” Jask mumbled as he pulled Geralt further into a kiss, “Just give me heads up next time so I can wear my boots.” </p>
<p>“You have cowboy boots?”</p>
<p>“Well they’ve got a rather high heel… but they’re still technically cowboy boots.” </p>
<p>Geralt leaned his head back and laughed, “I’m getting you barn boots.” </p>
<p>“If you insi-,” Jaskier shrugged, cut off by Geralt’s lips on his, where they stayed for several minutes. </p>
<p>They were definitely too late for a table. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>